peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 12
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 12 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990 *Another in a continuing series of compilations of Peel highlights assembled by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *This was the first one made available to the list. *The file contains the first broadcast of a complete session. :Bolt Thrower, #3. Recorded 1990-07-22. Available on Grind Madness At The BBC (Earache). Tracklisting *Happy Flowers: 'I Shouldn't Have Eaten That Stuff (LP-Lasterday I Was Been Bad)' (Homestead) 30 August 1990 *Prophecy Of Doom: 'Insanity Reigns Supreme (LP-Acknowledge The Confusion Master)' (Deaf) 03 September 1990 :(JP: 'I wish you could see me tonight. I think I look, well, at my loveliest, actually, in a white T-shirt that says 'King Tubby' on it and was given to me by Adrian Sherwood. I only mention this so that you'll know I am actually a friend of the stars.') *Unit 93: 'One More Story (12 inch-B side of Trust No One)' (Bassic) 03 September 1990 *''(JP: 'There are certain demo tapes that I can remember exactly where I was when I first heard them, like the first one by Altered Images: I heard that in Braintree, when I was taking a bit of a detour round the town centre through the housing estates. It's the same with Bolt Thrower, actually: the first time I put one of their demo tapes in the car, the car vapourised, and I found myself standing in my underpants on the hard shoulder of the M11.')'' 04 September 1990 *Bolt Thrower: 'Destructive Infinity' (Peel Session) 04 September 1990 :(JP: 'Ah, don't you sometimes wake up in the night screaming with lust for them? Of course you do, we all do, it's only natural.') *Sonic Youth: 'That's All I Know (Right Now) (7 inch-B side of Kool Thing)' (DGC) 04 September 1990 *Neutron 9000: 'Transoceana (LP-Green House Effect)' (Profile) 04 September 1990 *Bolt Thrower: 'Warmaster' (Peel Session) 04 September 1990 *Die Kreuzen: 'Land Of Treason (7 inch-B side of Pink Flag)' (Touch And Go) 04 September 1990 *Royal Trux: 'No Fixed Address (double 7 inch pack-Spike Cyclone)' (Vertical) 04 September 1990 *Bolt Thrower: 'Afterlife' (Peel Session) 04 September 1990 *Happy Flowers: 'If This Gun Were Real, I Could Shoot You And Sleep In The Big Bed With Mommy (LP-Lasterday I Was Been Bad)' (Homestead) 04 September 1990 *More Fiends: 'Big Tea Party (compilation double single pack-Life Is Tough For The Stupid)' (Rave) 05 September 1990 :(JP: 'Despite the fact that my birthday is five days old, I mean five days into my fifty-second year, the birthday cards continue to come in. The most extraordinary that I've had so far was from a German woman living in Egypt somewhere. It was a very, actually a terribly depressing letter...and with it, she's sent me, well I'm not much of a judge of these things, but I'd have said most of her pubic hair, and you think, what kind of state can people be in to do that sort of thing?') 05 September 1990 *Paska: 'Elvis (7 inch-Buy Play Throw Away)' (Gaga Goodies) 24 September 1990 *Bolt Thrower: 'Lost Souls Domain' (Peel Session) 04 September 1990 *Macrophage: 'In The World' (MCR) 05 September 1990 *Royal Trux: 'Baghdad Buzz (double 7 inch pack-Spike Cyclone)' (Vertical) 05 September 1990 *Creamers: 'Think I'm Going To Be Sick (7 inch-B side of Sunday Head) (Fierce Recordings) 05 September 1990 *Wreck: 'Relocate (LP-Soul Train)' (Play It Again Sam) 05 September 1990 *Inside Out: Dead Children (7 inch EP-DIY Nose Job)' (Meantime) 05 September 1990 *Olivelawn: 'Four Is Greater Than Two' (Nemesis) 05 September 1990 *''sounds like the start of a programme'' *Simon Mark: 'Say Aaagh (12 inch)' (Ozone) prob 06 September 1990 *Crystallized Movements: 'Rearranged (LP-This Wideness Comes)' (No. 6) *Thrown Ups: 'Person In My Bowel (3 x 7 inch-Melancholy Girlhole Box)' (Amphetamine Reptile)'' prob 12 September 1990'' *Lost Entity: 'Annihilate-L.E.S. Mix (12 inch-Lost Entity)' (New Groove) 12 September 1990 *Germs: 'Land Of Treason (LP-(GI))' (Slash) prob 12 September 1990 *Emma Gibbs Loves Badges: 'Assured (7 inch)' (Utopia) 13 September 1990 *Prophecy Of Doom: 'Acknowledge The Confusion Master (LP-Acknowledge The Confusion Master)' (Deaf) 13 September 1990 File ;Name *best of peel vol 12 with introductions ;Length *01:35:20 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Currently unavailable: please direct re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. Category:1990 Category: Mixtape Category:Not available online